


Authbusive Relationship

by SmallMellow



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Abuse, Crack, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallMellow/pseuds/SmallMellow
Summary: Tankie beats the shit out of Nazi because I have a lot of pent up emotion which I'm choosing to let out via writing an overly-violent fanfiction. (Fuck you it's my mental illness I choose the coping mechanism)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Authbusive Relationship

Tankie proceeded to kick his husband, Nazi, on the floor repeatedly.

"This is what you get for hanging around that KULAK all the time" Tankie barked.

Nazi lay crying on the floor.

Tankie kept repeatedly hitting Nazi until he began to bleed.

"Please no more..." pleaded Nazi, who was in tears.

Pretend the rest of this is a finished fanfic I'm to lazy to write rn.


End file.
